


chocolate chip pancakes

by selfindulgentdndnerd



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Lesbianism, Theyre gay, healthy relationship, these two love each other so much, theyre gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfindulgentdndnerd/pseuds/selfindulgentdndnerd
Summary: Storm and Corona finally have a quiet morning to themselves.(this is a little drabble i wrote because im gay and so are these two)
Relationships: Storm Carrera/Corona Styrka
Kudos: 4





	chocolate chip pancakes

Storm woke up to the familiar sound of her girlfriend Corona’s favorite spotify playlist coming from down the hall. They had both stayed the night at the Deforest household- Storm had been fighting with her father again, and Corona was here fairly often- and since it was a Saturday, Storm expected them both to sleep in. She at the very least expected Corona to want to lounge in bed far past a time that would be considered appropriate. Now, though, Storm found herself alone in the bed they had shared last night. She made the executive decision that today was a pajamas day and made her way to the kitchen.

The sweet smell of baked goods was to be expected in the Deforest’s kitchen. Really, it was to be expected any time one found themselves within a few feet of the three bakers. Rowan was usually whipping up some sort of muffin or crepe, Savina loved a good cake or cookie situation, and Paloma was famous for her world-class scones. The familiarity of this meant that Storm thought nothing of it when she smelled pancakes (chocolate chip, she noted. Her favorite). That is, until she saw Corona, spatula in hand, lipsyncing along to some Paramore song, blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun. God, she was beautiful. Storm stood in the doorway and watched her girlfriend dance around in the early afternoon light. Corona spun around.

“Oh! Oh. Uh. Ok. How long, uh, how long have you been standing there?”, Corona asked.

“Not long,” Storm replied, smiling and wrapping her hand around Corona’s waist. “Although I must say, I never took you for a dancer.”

“First of all, ouch, because we both know I can salsa with the best of them. Secondly, I’m just waiting for the pancakes to finish cooking.” 

Storm hopped up on the counter next to the stove and took her girlfriend’s free hand in her own. It wasn’t often they got to enjoy these little moments together. Living in different homes meant that they mostly only saw each other at school or on nights where Storm was bold enough to disobey her father and ended up staying wherever Corona was at for the night. Corona, not having a home of her own, got passed around between her friend’s parents, usually staying with Paloma or Istus and Ravena, but lately she had been with the Potluck’s a few nights as well. The moms (and Pepper’s dad, Cosmo) had a groupchat to make sure every kid in their friend group had a place to stay every night.

Storm relished these moments where they could just be together, hopped up on the counter and making chocolate chip pancakes and existing in the same space. She knew she would be in trouble when she had to return home, but for now, she held her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her in for a kiss, and that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
